


part 2

by evilcupcake



Series: sun and fire [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Peter to the rescue, klaus is an asshole, the sheriff visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: “Hey daddy.” Stiles smiled into the phone.“Hi sweetheart, how are you?” the sheriff said.“I’m doing good. I was wondering if you could come down to where I am? I could tell you so much more if you were here.” Stiles said. she bit her lip hopping he said yes.“I guess I could take a week off.” The sheriff said.“I can’t wait to see you daddy.” Stiles hung up with that. Now all she had to wait for her father to show up.





	

It's been four months since she helped her old pack. And during those months Stiles kept in touch with them but didn't revile anything important to them. 

 

Like she didn't tell them she was getting married, she didn't even tell her father. She didn't tell them she got to spend a day with her beautiful daughter. She didn't tell them things in the quarter are reaching an all-time high in crime, that the werewolf are being controlled by the witches. 

 

What she did tell them that she took a lovely walk with josh and Davian through the flea market. She told them how she ate a whole pizza by herself. She would tell them anything but the real stuff happening in her life. 

 

"Haley?" Jackson called from outside. She put down her book and went in search of her soon to be husband. 

 

"Yeah?" Stiles came around the corner and saw him putting away a journal. 

 

"I need to tell you something and I rather tell you now than when I'm under that flower." Jackson said. Stiles sat next to him and grabbed his hand. 

 

She was quite as she waited for him to gather his thoughts. 

 

"I realized you’re not really this Haley person, you just act like her. But I've seen the real you and I want to get to know her better." Jackson said. 

 

"How did you know?" She whispered. 

 

"I was always watching you. When I was stuck as a wolf and you first showed up here, I was intrigued, I had to know you. And now that I know a little bit about you, I would like to learn the rest." He brought her hand up to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss there. 

 

"There's something I have to tell you." Stiles said after a long pause of silence. Jackson nodded his head and she took a deep breath. 

 

"My real name is Mieczysława Stilinski, but I go by Stiles. I come from a pack that had two alphas, a banshee, a kitsune, a hell hound, and the rest are wolfs or human. I survived a demon possession and lived to tell the tell. I outsmarted one to many bad guys and fought with a baseball bat. I drove a broke down old jeep that was my mom’s. I was supposed to go to school so I could join the FBI one day but I got bit by an alpha and that changed everything." Stiles rambled on. 

 

"You can't turn into a werewolf with a bite." Jackson said doubtfully.

 

"In a different kind of wolf then you. I can control my shift even before I was a hybrid." Stiles showed him her beta form. "Plus, I don't actually turn into a wolf I just get major sideburns and pointy teeth." 

 

"What about your father?" He asked.

 

"He is the Sheriff of Beacon Hills. He never remarried after mom died, I mean he didn't even date." Stiles said. 

 

"Why would you leave a pack like you had?" Jackson asked. 

 

"Because they were already treating me bad, using me without a thanks. I got tired of it and when I got bit, I decided that I wasn't going back. I rather be an omega then in their pack." Stiles pulled her hair to the side. 

 

***

 

Stiles stared at Klaus as he brought down her daughter in front of the pack. She was ready for a fight if there was one. 

 

"I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Hope." Klaus smiled and passed the room with her, letting the wolfs meet her. "This is the little girl you'll be protecting. And if any of you so much as lay one finger on her I will rip you to shreds." 

 

He made his way over to Stiles and gave her the baby. She placed a kiss to her daughter’s forehead and went to stand next to Jackson.

 

***

 

Stiles was rocking the baby, trying to get her to sleep. After Hope fell asleep Stiles placed her in the crib that Jackson had built. 

 

"Is she asleep?" Jackson asked as Stiles came back into the room. 

 

"Yeah." Stiles nodded and sat down at the edge of the bed. "Hey jacks?" 

 

"Yeah?" He asked. He sat up from where he was leaned back against the headboard. 

 

"I want a home, not some compound that has body guards that surround the place." Stiles looked down at her hands. 

 

"Want me to talk to Klaus?" He asked. 

 

"No, I'll do that. He's more likely to listen to me. But I want to know if you want that to?" She questioned. 

 

"I'm would love to make a home with you and Hope. We would have to pick a good place that has good schools." He voiced. 

 

***

 

"Klaus?" Stiles asked as she walked into the study. Klaus and Elijah were sitting down and having tea. 

 

"Yes, little wolf?" Klaus poured her a cup and handed it to her. Stiles sat down and took a sip of her tea. 

 

"I want to talk to you about Jackson and me getting a place that's not the compound." She said. She raised her chin and looked him in the eye. 

 

"The answer is no." He turned back to Elijah and didn't expect a peep from Stiles. He obviously doesn't know her that well.

 

"Well I say yes. Hope deserves to grow up around kids her age. She deserves a normal life." Stiles tried to hide her anger at him. 

 

"Brother, she has a point." Elijah defended her. "They could stay at the plantation and they could have vampire and wolfs walking the perimeter." 

 

"I'll think about it little wolf." Klaus dismissed her. Stiles frowned but she got up and left. 

 

***

 

“Hey daddy.” Stiles smiled into the phone.

“Hi sweetheart, how are you?” the sheriff said.

“I’m doing good. I was wondering if you could come down to where I am? I could tell you so much more if you were here.” Stiles said. she bit her lip hopping he said yes.

“I guess I could take a week off.” The sheriff said.

“I can’t wait to see you daddy.” Stiles hung up with that. Now all she had to wait for her father to show up.

***

“Klaus!” Stiles yelled when she walked into the compound.

“Must you yell?” he glared. Stiles grinned at his sleepy face.

“My dad will be here in two days and if you hurt him, I will hurt you. Got it?” stiles crossed her arms across her chest.

“I wasn’t aware you had parents still alive.” Klaus tilted his head and looked at her with a curious look.

“My dad is and he’s coming to meet his granddaughter for the first time. I want you on your best behavior.” Stiles explained.

“If that is what you want.” Klaus said. “Then you’ll get it.”

***

“Daddy!” Stiles yelled and ran to the sheriff. She was carful with her supernatural strength and hugged him.

“It’s been too long.” The sheriff said into her hair.

“You must be john.” Klaus came down the stairs along with Jackson.

“And you are?” The sheriff said.

“I’m Klaus, Hope’s father.” They shook hands.

“I’m Jackson sir.” He held his hand out and the sheriff shook it.

“And you’re the husband?” the sheriff asked.

“Yes sir.” Jackson said.

“Now when do I get to meet this Hope?” The sheriff asked. At that moment, Elijah brought out Hope in a cute pink onesie, with a pink bow on her head. Elijah handed Hope over to the sheriff.

“She looks just like you.” The sheriff said to his daughter.

Stiles looked at her father and daughter and felt her heart melt. She’s wanted this moment to happen since before Hope was born.

***

“This is quit the set up you have here.” The sheriff said as they walked down the French Quarter.

“It’s ok. It’s not home.” Stiles looked down at her feet.

“It’s not Beacon Hills you mean?” The sheriff asked.

“Yeah. I miss everything about it, even the supernatural threats. I means it’s not as bad as here and I really don’t want Hope raised around all this danger. But I’m staying so she could have a father. That’s one thing I can say about Klaus, he a good father.” Stiles said. she looked up at her father and saw he looked guilty. “Why do you look like that?”

“The pack knows why I am here.” the sheriff sighed. “And Peter is heading this way.”

“Why Peter?” Stiles asked. when she left, she hadn’t seen Peter in three months. She stopped visiting him in Eichen house, but only because he asked her to. Stiles and Peter have gotten close after her possession. He became a trusted friend.

“He said he didn’t want to be in a pack without you.” The sheriff sighed. “He said that you make the pack and that the pack hasn’t been the same without you.”

“He really said that?” Stiles questioned.

“Yeah, he really cares about you.” He said.

***

“I don’t want you to get a house, you will stay here. I don’t want my daughter far from me.” Klaus said. he had his back turned to her as he painted.

“Why not? I can perfectly take care of her without you there all the time.” Stiles was mad. She was letting a man control her life and she did not like that.

“That’s not the point, I can’t protect both of you if you are not close.” He said frustrated.

“We will have wolfs and vamp walking around to keep us safe.” Stiles protected.

“I said no and that’s the end of it.” Klaus turned back to his painting, dismissing her.


End file.
